A Chicken's Point of View
by 1970heaven
Summary: Set during the episode "Swap Plot Flop". Alexander shares his side if the story.


**This story is told in first person POV. I apologize if some parts sound weird.**

**I** **also don't own Josie and the Pussycats.**

...

Well, it happened again. I got my friends in a spot. This time however, it was worse. I lost her, but fortunately, it wasn't forever.

Valerie agreed to be a decoy for the princess, no surprise there, she's braver than I am. I was scared though. Not for me this time, but for her.

Now I know what you're thinking: Alex, if you're so worried about her, just tell her. Let her know you're looking out for her.

But it's not that simple.

Mostly because I'm a big chicken, but also because I don't know what she'd say, what she'd think. I know, I know, she might be glad to have her manager and friend looking out for her, but still.

I... I want more than just friendship between us. I'm in love with her and as much as I'd love to tell her, I can't. I can't because I'm a coward. Every time we talk, I try to think of what to say and my mind goes blank. Then the conversation either dies down or gets interrupted. The latter more often.

And I'm starting to ramble.

Sorry, okay, here's my side of the story. My version of what happened at the time.

That night, I faded in and out of sleep, images of Val getting captured popping up in my mind every time I dozed off. Then I heard it. The distressed cry for help that continues to ring through my ears to this day. I sat bolt upright.

"What was that?" An alarmed Alan suddenly exclaimed.

I wanted to say, "That sounded like Valerie", but the words wouldn't come. I could feel a pain in the pit of my stomach and a lump in my throat choking me. Then I heard her frightened voice again.

"Help me cats! Help!"

Alan and I immediately leapt out of bed and rushed out to the balcony, where we collided with the other girls and Sebastian.

"We thought we heard Valerie!" I cried, suddenly able to speak again.

"You did hear her!" My sister replied.

"Hey, look at Sebastian!" I heard Josie exclaim. We looked to see Sebastian, pointing below us and meowing. We went to the edge and looked down, seeing Valerie being strapped into the seat of a truck and gagged by two men who then climbed into the car with her trapped between them. My heart nearly stopped and I could feel the color drain from my face. A small trace of anger towards those fiends was stifled by panic. _No_, I thought, _not her, not Valerie. This can't be happening... but it is._

"It's the Evil Eye's nomads!" Alan cried, "And they have her!"

"Alan, we've gotta stop them!" Josie exclaimed. I could sense they were both panicking too. Though admittedly, not as much as I was.

"I've got just the way, come on!" Alan said to us, as we all quickly followed him to a gigantic vase above the truck. Whatever his plan was, I hoped it would work.

We all grabbed it, but then Alexandra had to go and ruin everything. She pulled on it, insisting her way (whatever it was supposed to have been) was better. It started falling back on us, so I shouted, "Look out it'll fall on us, shove!"

The vase, along with all of us, fell into the truck's caboose. We were all inside it, except for Sebastian. I told my sister to think of a way to get us out, but Snarky McSnarker Cabot decided to be rude instead of help. Sebastian then smashed the vase with a large hammer, the mallet of which got into Alexandra's big mouth. Alexandra pulled it out and told him to "Watch where you aim that thing."

Josie then reminded us of the situation at hand by desperately exclaiming, "We've gotta find a way to rescue Valerie!"

"First, let's stop this thing." Replied Alan.

Melody then noticed a lever next to her and pulled it, saying it looked like a brake. The caboose of the truck tilted back and all of us except her and Sebastian tumbled out as she asked, "Did we stop?"

As the truck continued to drive away, my sister cried out to Melody, "No you dingbat, but we did!"

_Now what?_ I thought to myself. _Now we've lost Valerie, Melody, and Sebastian!_

"Come on, we'll follow them on foot!" Alan said to us as we got up. We started following the tire tracks left behind by the truck.

All I could think about at this point was Valerie. Intelligent, bold, kindhearted Valerie. One moment she was the hero, my hero, the next she's the victim.

I shuddered, recalling the Chief Minister's words. The Evil Eye could put anyone under his power, he said. In that case, it was possible for even someone like Valerie to fall under his power. _What if... _I thought, _No, no that's ridiculous... but it's possible._

I wondered if the princess was already under the Evil Eye's control, and he would decide to do the same thing to Val. Then he might also do that to Melody. If we tried to stop him, he might do the same thing to us!

This was one time I kept those fearful thoughts in my head, as we trudged along in the hot desert night. "Oh," I cried, "The heat! I'm gonna perish in the desert under this burning sun!"

"It's nighttime, dum-dum!" My sister quipped.

"The moon! I'll perish under the burning moon!"

"Oh brother!"

Our argument was cut off when Josie exclaimed, "Hey look, the tracks head for that oasis!"

"Then that's where we're heading, come on!" Alan replied.

I've never run faster in my life. All I could think about was Valerie, I saw her beautiful brown eyes being stared into by glowing red eyes and glazing over every time I blinked. I could see her and Melody turning into mindless, evil henchmen and nabbing each and every one of us. I could feel my eyes grow hot with tears. Then an anger that I've never felt before came boiling up inside me. I wanted to face that Evil Eye whoever he was head on. I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to pay for messing with me and my friends. I wanted to kick his butt for what he did to Val. I wanted-

I needed to get a hold of myself!

We reached the oasis and my heart sank, the tracks ended, but there was no truck. All anger that I had felt before faded into despair. "What'll we do? The tracks just disappear into that goofy sand pile!" I cried.

"Simple, just start digging and see where the truck went." Replied my sister. Not helpful.

"Cool it Alexandra!" Scolded Alan, "There's probably an electronic device or electric eye controlling a secret entrance."

Josie found a nearby tree and suggested that maybe the so called device was hidden in it. Of course when Alan told her he'd help her find it, Alexandra just had to be competitive by saying the device might be in another tree. She shook it and all that happened was a bunch of dates fell on her head. You know, those fruits that people say make you... never mind.

I wondered if maybe the secret entrance would open up the way it did in the movies: by saying "open sesame". I tried it, not expecting it to work but it did. At first I was proud when we found the secret elevator but then I remembered we would have to face the Evil Eye, whoever he was. I also realized that if I was right about the girls being under his power, he might try to make them come after us. All of the sudden, I didn't feel so brave, but my friends wouldn't let me back out and I'm actually glad they didn't.

Oh, and I forgot to mention that we found Sebastian there too and he went down with us. When we reached the bottom, the first thing we saw was Melody. We were glad to see her, until we realized something was wrong with her. She told us that she "has come to dispose of us" and to "follow her to the trap", whatever that was supposed to be. She started walking away as if she actually expected us to follow her. "Hey, what's with you Melody?" I asked her, hoping she was just kidding around.

"Great Mustard commands me." She said before running into the wall. That settled it, she was hypnotized.

"She's in a trance! Come on!" Exclaimed Alan. We all rushed over to her, Alan holding onto her shoulders to keep her from walking away. Her blue eyes were all bugged out and she was grinning like a goofball.

"I know how to snap her out of it," said Josie, "I saw it in a movie!"

"I saw the same movie, twice! I'll do it!" Alexandra replied, tapping Melody on the head, "There, that'll knock her out of it!"

"Who's there?" Giggled Melody. It didn't work.

"Nothing's there, wait here a minute!"

"Got anymore ideas?" I asked my sister.

"Yes, cold water will do the trick!" She held up a bucket of water, which gave out and all the water spilled on her.

In spite of myself I laughed, "That's a good trick, let's see you do it again!"

"Sure!" She threw the bucket at me and it landed on my head. I deserved that.

"I'll snap her out of it." I heard Josie say. I lifted the bucket off of my head to see her snap her fingers. It worked.

"Is it morning?" Melody yawned.

"Hey you did it, she's back to normal!" I exclaimed. If it was that simple, maybe it would work on Valerie and the princess.

Alan came up with a plan to trick the Evil Eye into thinking we were gone. Melody pretended to still be hypnotized and contacted him, saying that we were "100% disposed". When I heard his voice, I was terrified and peeved at the same time. Whoever he was, he would pay for what he did to my friends. Then the idea formed.

All it took was me explaining my plan to everyone, and my sister conjuring up the disguises necessary with her magic, as well as the dummies we were going to use. Needless to say, I was mortified when they told me I was going to be a part of it. I looked absolutely ridiculous!

"You can't do this to me! I feel silly!" I protested. Then Alan reminded me that it was my idea, my sister even quoted me exactly.

"Remember? These were your exact words. I quote, 'The dancing girls will go into the dungeon and at the right time, Alan and Josie will create a distracting noise. When the guards go in to investigate, Sebastian will untie the princess and Val, and we substitute the balloon filled dummies in their place. Then all we have to do is dance our way out to safety.' Unquote."

"Did I say that? Oh boy I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut!"

Of course, there was no turning back at this point. We all went into the dungeon pretending to be dancers, Alexandra and I each held a balloon dummy. Then, as I danced in, I saw her. Both Valerie and the princess were sitting on a bench, their hands bound by ropes. The Chief Minister was right, they were almost twins. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were wearing different colors, I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. I wondered if Valerie would be able to recognize us. If she did, I hoped she would be able to let me live this experience down.

I gave it my all, but I'll have to admit that I'm a lousy dancer. But I didn't give it another thought. Because at that moment, I heard her voice.

"It can't be! But that skinny dancer looks like Alexander!" I tried to stifle a smile as best I could. She did recognize me! She wasn't in a trance!

"Is that one of the daring heroes you spoke of?" Another voice asked, that was the princess.

"No, that's a chicken!" Val replied. I couldn't help but smile.

Then I stepped on Alexandra's foot.

"Ow, my foot!" She cried, then angrily shoved the other dummy into my hands. "Here clod, I'll do this dance alone!"

"Sorry." I said to her as she danced away, then the dummies and I started rising off the ground.

One of the guards saw this, and my sister noticed it too. I tried to cover it up by sounding like a girl saying, "See how light we are in our feet?"

Then a funny looking man who had blue skin and a dark blue beard with red eyes and a familiar voice came in and demanded to know what was going on. One guard pointed me out and said "Look Master!" That was how I knew it was that no good Evil Eye. Oh, how I wanted to clobber him! If I wasn't such a coward, of course.

"That is the worst dancing, and the ugliest girl I have ever seen!" The Evil Eye exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Ugly?! She just happens to be my brother! And all us Cabots are beautiful!" Exclaimed my sister.

_ Oh no, _I thought, _now you've done it Alexandra!_

"Your brother?" I heard the Evil Eye ask, looking up at me.

"Uhh she means, her sister." I replied giggling in a high pitched voice. Then, if course, my skirt fell off, luckily I still had my pants on.

"Imposter!" Shouted the Evil Eye, "Seize them!"

I saw Sebastian untie Valerie and the princess, then heard that fiend order the guards to bring me down. I panicked as they threw their swords up, popping the balloon dummies. I fell on the floor, landing on my butt. I saw the clothes the dummies wore land on the two guards and laughed saying, "Boy I thought I looked silly!"

Then the guards roared and I split. We all hightailed it out of there, taking a dune buggy we found when we got outside. I was relieved to have Valerie back, and glad we rescued the princess. But it wasn't over.

The Evil Eye and his nomads gave chase, shooting at us and chasing us right into the village. There we crashed into a melon cart and discovered that the Evil Eye was just a robot. Valerie came up with the idea of rewiring the robot to control its controller in order to find out who it really was. It turned out to be the royal advisor, who fell into a fountain when we lured him out of hiding. That's why I found it funny when Alan said that now his plan was "all washed up."

As a reward for saving the day, the princess allowed Alexandra and Sebastian to be the stars of their own act. Val and I both agreed that this would be the only time they did that bit. It was awful.

That still mattered less to me than the fact that Valerie was safe and sound with us again. I think after this, I'll tell her how I feel. Hopefully, I'll have the courage soon.


End file.
